


Another Drunken Mistake

by missfalcon51



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, implied sexytimes, this is literal shite I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Brian meets Smile’s new drummer for the first time.Mistakes were made, alcohol was involved.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Another Drunken Mistake

Brian opened his eyes. Or at least tried to. He squinted in the harsh sunlight streaming in through the window next to his bed. 

He must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed last night, and he was now paying the price for that mistake. His head was throbbing, he couldn’t remember how much he’d had to drink last night, so that probably meant a lot. 

_What was he meant to be doing today?_

Oh yes, that was it. He was meant to be rehearsing for Smile’s next gig with Tim and their new drummer. They had practiced last night for the first time.

As Brian woke up more and more, he remembered flashes of last night. He had gone out for drinks with Tim and... Roger? He had met him for the first time last night.

— — — 

*** 11 hours earlier ***

“Brian, you coming?”

“Yeah, just let me load the van.”

“Okay, we’ll be outside.”

Brian had just finished Smile’s first rehearsal with their new drummer, and they sounded brilliant. Tim, naturally, had suggested they went out for drinks afterwards, and Brian was more than happy to oblige.

He finished loading all the instruments into the van, before joining Tim and Roger, the drummer.  
They walked up to the local pub, with the intention of just having a few drinks.

Naturally, they all got wasted.

Tim left to go chat up some girls at the bar, and so Brian and Roger were left alone. Brian was outgoing, with the help of the multiple drinks he’d had, and Roger turned out to be a pretty nice guy.  
Brian liked to look at him. He had sandy blonde hair down to his shoulders, a charming smile, and the biggest blue eyes Brian had ever seen.

Brian liked to watch when he made the drummer laugh. He liked the way his entire face lit up, and his huge blue eyes sparkled with joy. He liked knowing that he was the one making him laugh.

“I’m heading home” Called Tim, walking towards the door with a pretty woman on his arm. Normally, Brian would have been annoyed at him for leaving him alone with someone he just met, but he didn’t really mind. He was enjoying talking to Roger. 

Minutes turned into hours, beers turned into shots, and before they knew it, Brian and Roger had relocated to a club. 

No matter how hard he tried, the very last thing Brian could remember was dancing under the bright coloured lights of the club. His mind was all fuzzy, thriving purely off of the vibrating beat of the music. 

He couldn’t remember if he’d hooked up with any girls that night, although Roger probably had.

Someone was in his arms as he danced carelessly. 

Hair was tickling his face as he held them close to him. 

— — — 

Brian racked his brains, but he couldn’t remember past that point. Had he passed out? How did Roger get home? God, Tim was gonna kill him if he’d gotten their new drummer killed on the first night.

The guitarist sighed, he’d deal with all that later. For new, he just needed to get up and have some coffee. 

He yawned and stretched out his long limbs.

What?

One of his legs hit something before he could stretch it all the way out, something _warm_.

Had he taken a girl home? Jesus, he couldn’t even remember her name! What did they do? Did they do it safely?

Then it hit him.

Shit. 

He remembered now.

Brian let out a sob that was almost humorous. What the fuck had he done?  
He turned his head gingerly to look at the other side of the bed, knowing fully what to expect.

A blonde head was faced away from him, snoring softly.

Yep.

Tim was gonna kill him.

He’d hooked up with their new drummer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I’m sorry but I just wanted to put it somewhere. I might make another chapter just so this isn’t so useless. 
> 
> I want to make another fic like The Boy Next Door because I LOVED writing that, but I don’t have time right now. Once I’ve finished my GCSEs I will do another big fat slow burn, let me know if you have any ideas! (:


End file.
